


Devil

by Ajjin



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Summary: 崩坏预警请谨慎斟酌是否要阅读





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 崩坏预警  
请谨慎斟酌是否要阅读

Devil

恶魔✖祭童  
非典型性养成  
【黑童话预警】【预警】【预警】【没有善良的人】  
跟万圣节一毛钱关系也没有，就是想写

01.

恶魔只要活人祭品。

02.

恶魔的存在，使这依山傍水的静谧小镇里的人活得惶恐，甚至不少流窜而逃，但结果都是被恶魔亲自抓去。

人们和恶魔谈条件，于是恶魔接受了。

每年的第九天，上供。祭品只要活人，年轻的最好。这样的话，就允许他们离开这片领地。但倘若有任何一年不上供，所有离开的人都会被抓回来——来填饱恶魔的肚子。

于是每一年，都有一个儿童被束缚着手脚送到山脚。第二天再去看，那里只剩下绳索，早已没有人的踪迹。唯一昭示着他曾经存在过的，是几滴血痕。

人们都知道，小孩子们也都知道，恶魔是吃人的。而只要被送到山脚，就注定是被吃掉的命。

03.

李东海十岁那年，也被送到了山脚。

他的双手被绳索束缚，双脚戴着不轻的镣铐。他靠坐在巨石旁，等待着死亡的降临。

他不是那么怕。他没见过恶魔，也不知道恶魔是怎么吃人的。他有些饿，有些困。明明大人们说天黑之前不要闭上眼，他却敌不过睡意。

再睁开眼时，他已经不在山脚了，身上的束缚也都不见了。

他在一座很古朴的木屋里，里面弥散着些许血腥味。

他东张西望着，想伸手触碰周围的物品，却看到一双华丽的皮靴踹开了不太结实的木门。

他的目光顺着向上望去，男人的脸庞第一次跳进他的眼眶。

“你就是恶魔吗？”

男人有一秒的迟疑，不过旋即抱起双臂，一脸轻蔑。

“不错。小鬼，想好你的临终之言了吗？”

直到这时李东海才有了一点畏惧。他意识到，被拆去了束缚，到来的就将是死亡。

04.

李东海不知道为什么自己没有被吃掉。

他恐惧，似乎说了些什么话，随后就失去了意识。再醒来，他被关进了一间更黑的屋子里，不过血腥味轻了许多。他本能地想哭，却在张开嘴的时候想起自己身在何处。现在哭，无疑会惹怒恶魔，无论恶魔是因为什么而放他多活几日——他还是害怕的。

在这间屋子里，他没有办法知道时间，屋子里甚至没有一扇窗户，光一丝也透不进来。他靠在门上，仔细听着外面的动静。不知道他沉睡的这段时间里，恶魔都做了什么。

黑暗，惶恐，高度紧绷的神经，对于一个小孩子来说是超负荷的运作。他的体力渐渐透支，眼皮又要沉沉垂下时，门被推开了。

那双华丽的靴子踏着象征恐惧的步伐，走进了屋子。

李东海捂着嘴巴，眼泪珠就挂在眼眶边上，他就查惊呼出声了。

恶魔将食指竖在唇前。

“我最讨厌吵闹，你最好不要发出声音。”

李东海看了看恶魔皱着的眉头，轻轻点了点头，捂着嘴巴的手更用力了一点。

“看在你这么乖的份上，吃饭吧。”

一只小瓷碗被放在李东海面前，里面只是普通的米饭和菜，边上还放着一只带着点露水的果子。

李东海愣在那里，不敢动弹。这或许就是——或许就是索他命的东西。

恶魔见他不动，轻蔑地转过身去。

“先说好，我可不是因为看你可怜才让你活着的。”

话音落下时，门也落了锁。

李东海抱着膝盖坐在门边，盯着那一碗饭发呆。不过在他肚子开始叫的时候，他还是忍不住伸出了手。

他安安静静地吃，眼泪安安静静地流。他以为到达山脚就是一切的终结，可是这恶魔不知为何没有吃他，反而还给他准备食物。虽然这间屋子真的很不好。

05.

李东海就坐在那间屋子里，不知过了多少个日夜。他把黑暗的房间已经摸清楚，甚至找到一枚银戒指。他试图在墙上打洞，那是堵不太坚固的墙。但是他不知道自己身在几层，墙之外的世界又是什么样子。

但还是应该一试。

他将那枚银戒指套在了自己的大拇指上。因为他的手指还很细，所以那枚戒指只能卡在大拇指上不掉下来。

他有几次借着恶魔进来时门外的光，看见戒指上刻着一串字母。

EUNHYUK

他不知道那是什么，但他潜意识里把这枚他找到的戒指当做了自己的物品，而忘了它本应该属于这座屋子的主人。

恶魔每天还是会来给他食物，什么都有，但明显是恶魔不会吃的东西。所有人都知道，恶魔只吃活人。

他不会抬头去看恶魔，恶魔也不会跟他说话。他只记住了恶魔有很多双漂亮的皮靴，他只当恶魔来一次便过了一天。

有一天，墙被挖出一个小小的孔，却依然透不进光来。但李东海有了一种名为希望的东西，他开始更加努力地去挖。他以为恶魔一定不会发现，因为恶魔从来只在这间屋子的门口站定，不到一分钟便会离开。

当光终于斜透进来时，李东海的心里充满了欣喜。他将戴着戒指的手摆在光下，静静的看着，仿佛已经取得胜利。就在他伸出手想要继续去挖那个破洞时，木门被推开了。

依旧是皮靴踩踏地板的声音，李东海再一次从中听到了自己的恐惧。

恶魔来给他食物了。不过很显然，恶魔不是单纯为这个目的而来。他把那只瓷碗放在地上，继续向房间的角落走着。他不需要任何照明，因为连李东海也不比他更熟悉这间屋子。

“真不错，居然见到光了。”

语气里满满的嘲讽。李东海忽然明白自己做了一件多么愚蠢的事——这座房子的一切恶魔都熟知，他做的事情恶魔没有一件不知道。他居然还想要逃。

恶魔给予他的比起别的祭童更多的生命，已经是恩赐了。

他又流泪了，那一丝光似乎成了扼杀他的匕首，直直插在他的心脏。

他抬手去擦眼泪，戒指的光芒一闪而过。

恶魔蹲在他面前，擒住他的手腕，看向他的拇指。

“还偷走了我的戒指？”

李东海第一次被求生欲支配，他惶恐地带着哭腔说道，

不是的，不是的。我不知道那是你的。我不走，只要你不杀我，我哪里也不去。我什么都听你的。

明明向恶人屈服，是男子汉的耻辱。但李东海还是说了那样的话，因为在这黑暗的屋子里呆了不知道多久，他早已经不记得曾经是否有谁教过他，面对着恶魔不要害怕，哪怕他是要吃了你，你也不能眨眼。

这是个巨大的牢笼，李东海的一举一动，恶魔都知道。而天真的男孩居然真的以为自己可以逃。

恶魔的力气很大，这让李东海很害怕，他几乎呆住，一动也不敢动。

恶魔听完李东海的话，眉头似乎放松了些，唇角的诡异弧度让人不战而寒。

“我也不会为难你这样的小鬼。既然话已出口，你可要说到做到。否则丢掉的可不止你这一条人命。”

听完最后一句，李东海彻底打消了离开这里的念头。

只要他从这里消失，山下的镇子就会跟着他一起，消失在恶魔手下。而他明明是镇民们为求平安才被送到这里的。

他垂下头，用另一只手握住了恶魔的手腕。

“我不会走的，我会留在这里，跟你一起下地狱的。”

06.

李东海离开了那间屋子，他有了自己的卧室，每天可以出去见到阳光。但他不能离开这座屋子太远，或者说，不能离恶魔——叫做银赫的恶魔太远。

银赫还是给他吃人的食物，却从不在他面前进食。

他知道点分寸，不敢去问。或者说，现在的他只有在这里活下去的权利，其他的都不能奢求。

他仿佛成了银赫的宠物，他要做什么，全都由银赫掌控。

日子过得很快，李东海哪怕吃着那些贫乏的人类食物，也渐渐长高了。虽然比起恶魔来说还是差了一截。到那时李东海才发觉，恶魔并不是很强壮。他刚来到这里时，恶魔总是居高临下。光是那股气息，就足以让李东海觉得恶魔有三米高。但是他的妥协让他得以在阳光下看到恶魔的样子，他才意识到，原来这是一个精瘦的恶魔，他没有那么高大，没有那么强壮。

“银赫。”

他唤道。

坐在沙发上的银赫抬头看他，他便像得到了准许，慢慢走下楼。

他走到银赫身旁，坐下来，双手捂住膝盖。

银赫放下手中的酒杯，转头看着他。

“你有什么事？”

那是李东海第一次打破界限，那时候他十五岁，在这间屋子里住了五年，一次也没有下山过。

“我可以靠在你身上吗？”

静谧像是一股潮水，将他们彻底地笼罩起来。

银赫的眼睛稍稍睁大了些，李东海第一次发现他的眼睛原来很清澈。

银赫张了张口，尖牙露了出来。

“你在说什么？”

李东海伸出手，捏住银赫的袖子。那枚刻着银赫名字的银戒指如今套在李东海的食指上，闪了一下。

“我说，我可不可以靠着你。”

银赫不知道出于什么原因默许了。

07.

银赫是一个恶魔。从前每一年送来的祭童他都会毫不犹豫地吃掉，还会坏心眼地留下一点血痕让镇民看见，从而威慑他们。

那些孩子都会瞪大眼睛等着他的到来，看到他的时候又惊慌地留下眼泪，喊着父母。

只有李东海不是。李东海安详地靠在巨石边睡着。他把李东海带回去，等到李东海醒来，第一眼看到他的时候，居然开口问他，

你就是恶魔吗？

他恐吓李东海。小男孩楞楞地，但是却没有哭喊。他嘟哝着说了些什么，银赫没有听清，但总之不是遗言。他让男孩睡了过去。

他忽然觉得男孩很有意思，他不想杀死这个男孩，尽管这样会让他饿几天肚子。

他给李东海食物，每一颗果子都是他亲自去林子里摘下来的。但他也知道，李东海在那间屋子里做着什么。

他很生气，他想要杀了李东海。但是李东海垂下了脑袋，握住了属于恶魔的手。他说，

我要和你一起下地狱。

他一个人过了有多久？他自己也不太清楚了。所有人见到他时，都是惧怕的。没有一个人试图从他手中逃脱，也没有一个人甘愿活在他身边。人们要不是惧怕他而死，要不是嫌弃他而死。

只有李东海，惧怕他，却也不惧怕他，不嫌弃他，更愿意活在他身边。

所以当李东海想要靠在他身上时，他默许了。

男孩的身体靠近他，散发着人类身上才有的热气。男孩的头颅轻轻地搁在他的肩膀上，随后整个身体卸了力气。

他感受到那些重量，却没有让他感到不适。

他竟然感觉到了满足。比起吃到多么新鲜的祭品，这样的依靠更让他感到满足。

于是他开始索要更多。他要男孩靠着他，要和男孩拥抱。

李东海不再一个人睡了。他被拽进了银赫的卧室。换做他人怕是已经惶恐不及了，但李东海竟觉得有些开心。从十五岁开始，李东海的夜晚都是枕着银赫的枕头睡的。

08.

地狱不会接纳善良之人。

李东海明白这个道理，也说不清是什么时候，反正他慢慢是懂了。地狱是恶人的集会，而恶魔注定会到地狱去。

尽管他和银赫已经成了这样说不清道不明的关系，他依旧没有见过银赫在他面前进食。

或许是温柔给的太多，他的恐惧都麻痹了。他居然抓着银赫的胳膊问，

你不吃饭吗？

银赫原本没什么表情的脸忽然就黑了，李东海感觉到了自己的战栗。那一刻，他觉得他依然是十年前被带到这里的小男孩，永远逃离不了恐惧的支配。

但还是有些不同了。因为他早已经不是善类。

银赫应该是十分生气了，李东海的手还搭在他的手臂上，感觉到比自己更加强烈的颤抖。

“你忘了我说过的话吗…我们要一起下地狱。”

李东海的神色头一次这么镇定，虽然他的心还在空中飘摇，但他终要一试。因为他早已走上了通往死亡的路。

09.

那一天地狱的大门终于向李东海敞开。

银赫的力气很大，这一点他从很久以前就知道了，但直到那天李东海才明白，银赫以前对他根本就是没有用力。他抓着银赫的手被猛地推了回去，恰巧卡在不会痛的位置。

“好，今天就让你下地狱。”

说着银赫欺身而上，李东海顺着力量倒回床榻。

那双尖牙在李东海的嘴唇上留下印迹，血腥味在口腔弥散开。李东海吃痛地出声，却被银赫吞进去。他想做什么抵抗，却被那有力的手臂扣住。

“现在反悔已经来不及了，地狱的门只会开一次。”

不过李东海也没有弱到全然被掌控，尽管在这里食物的营养更加贫乏，但受着恶魔身上的气息影响，他早已经掌握了在这种环境里成长的方法。

他见准时机伸手捏住了银赫骨感的肩膀。

银赫的动作顿住，眼神一黯。这是他生气的前兆，李东海早就摸清楚了。

“等等，有些话还是要说清楚的。”

银赫挑了挑眉，不耐烦已经漫溢。

“我不是去地狱赴死的。你应该也不想我这么早死吧？”

银赫的眼睛瞪大了一点。

就像五年前，李东海第一次打破界限的时候。明明是双清澈的眼睛，却属于最黑暗的世界。

少年的青春是在地狱门前度过的，他早已变成了黑色。

“那就如你所愿吧。”

从未踏出地狱一步的恶魔，双手拥住唯一一个愿意跟随他的人，尽管那只是一个人。他所有用过的轻柔，除了为少年摘果子，就是此刻了。

他的指甲、他的牙齿，都是锋芒毕露，从不会对他人留情。直到那天他才知道，在面对谁时才应该收起来。

他暗紫色的头发从耳边垂下，遮住了眉眼。他不知道为什么感受到了眼眶的湿润，但幸好这一切都被发丝遮起来了。

忽然温热的手掌覆了上来。泪珠被堵在眼睛里流不出来。银赫惊醒，他居然在哭。

“地狱里没有眼泪。”

李东海的声音听起来那么冷冰，却正中银赫的心。那最后一丝属于人的感情随着消散不见的泪水，再也不会出现了。

银赫抬起头，李东海将他的发丝再次别回耳后。

李东海正在笑，笑得很开心。银赫似乎终于释然。如果说他之前还总是有挥不去的毁掉一个人的愧疚，那么他现在没有了。

因为李东海是自愿的。他只要看一眼那双眼睛，就知道答案了。

10.

少年的身体有些许僵硬，却新鲜可口。虽然银赫没有用牙齿来咀嚼，却依然感受到了。

李东海身上依旧存在着某种香味，不属于某个特定群体，是他独有的。尽管他在这阴森昏暗的地方呆了十年，这股味道依然没有散尽。银赫从很久前就肖想着，肖想着占有这股味道。直到那一天。

不过李东海确实还是脆弱的。与强大的恶魔比起来，他终究只是一个人，他的力气比不上恶魔，灵活度也是。银赫发觉到了这一点，还是因为他握住李东海的腰时用了些力，松开之后就见到了鲜红的印记。

李东海却没有喊痛。

“你不是说不是来寻死的吗。”

李东海无力地躺在床榻，头偏向一边。

“我以为说一次你记得住。”

李东海试图坐起身，银赫将他拉到自己身边。

“可以的。”

这句话来得突然又莫名其妙，李东海摸不着头脑，只是按照自己的习惯靠在银赫身上。

“什么啊？”

银赫第一次抬起手臂搂住了李东海。

“你问可不可以靠着我，可以的。”

听闻此语，李东海愣了一会，旋即爆出一阵笑声。虽然他没什么力气，但还是趴在银赫的肩头笑得快要岔气。

“这种问题，你不是早就用行动回答过了吗。”

11.

李东海第一次跟银赫一起下山，是在二十一岁。

小孩子畏缩在巨石边，颤抖地眼泪掉个不停。李东海走近，小孩子像看到了救星，放声大哭起来。李东海温柔地解开了绳索，拉着小孩子的手向山上走。

“大哥哥，你要带我去哪里？”

李东海转过头，把嘴唇抿成一条直线，像一只猫。

“地狱哦。”

倘若彼时有人在山脚，大概会听到凄厉的惨叫。

变故出现在李东海二十五岁那一年。

按照惯例，他会去帮银赫把祭品带回山上。可是当李东海出现的时候，山脚下不只有孩子。

巨石边站着一个成年人，正拉着孩子的手说着什么，可孩子眼尖，一下子就瞧到了准备走出树林的李东海。

“你是谁！”

孩子朝他喊着，大人随话音转身，望见了李东海。

气氛那一刻凝固了。那是李东海的熟人，早几年献祭时，这个人因为有个妹妹，就送了去。而到李东海被送到山脚时，这个人又过了献祭的年龄。他们小时候在村子里玩的还不错。

那个人呆住了，不过当他终于反应过来自己看到的就是活着的李东海时，他忽然就双膝跪地。

“李东海…你…你居然活着！！”

李东海想来没有办法，于是走出了树林，装作不认识他的样子，朝孩子走过去。

那个人挡在孩子前面，眼泪直直在地上砸出几个痕迹。

“求求你，求求你，告诉我你是怎么活下来的！我的孩子到底怎么样才能活下来！”

李东海没有理会他，而是径自牵起了孩子的手。

他每走一步，那个人的哭喊声就更大一点。

李东海似乎实在不耐烦了，于是转过头去，面无表情地开口。

“不好意思，能活下来的只有我。我们的地狱容不下第三个人。”

12.

镇民都听说了李东海还活着的事。遗憾的，又或者是幸运的是，李东海的家人早已不在这个镇子了。

那个人回到镇里，哭诉着李东海亲手把他的孩子带上山喂给恶魔的暴行，镇民决定激起反抗。

那座古朴的木制屋子在那个晚上被火把烧成了灰烬。李东海第一次见银赫生出了那对黑色的翅膀。银赫抱着他悬在半空，看着火焰蔓延。而那些愤怒的镇民举着刀斧和火把，嘴里骂着李东海。

李东海示意银赫放他下去。

他面对着一群想要杀死他的人，背靠着火焰。

“你们是想杀掉我的吧，那我杀掉你们的孩子又如何？”

可是愤怒的人群怎么可能会听得进去任何话语。他们一齐冲上去。

那枚刻着银赫名字的银戒指忽然射出一道紫黑色的光，所有围攻上去的人都中了一道深深的伤口。

剩下的人想再次冲上去，银赫却已经落下来迎接他的黑暗。

那对翅膀簇拥着他们，来到火焰正上方。

有的人带了弓箭，想要出手，却比不及恶魔的反击。

火焰变成了紫黑，范围一寸寸扩大，所及之处片甲不留。

那个夜晚终于结束了。恶魔带着他的黑暗寻找下一个容身之处。

13.

恶魔只要活人祭品。

繁华的城镇也要在每年第九天祭上一名幼童。

每一年都是同一个黑发的年轻人来带走小孩子。

那个年轻人有一双清澈的眼睛，人们却都知道，他属于黑暗。

14.

年轻人领着小孩子，敲响房屋的门。

迎接他们的，是露着尖牙的紫发恶魔。

-Fin-


End file.
